A Change in Life
by Tinaofive
Summary: Harry Potter falls in love with Marie Evlen a uneducated witch, who he thinks is a muggle.
1. Reunion of Friends Making of New Ones

Disclaimer: I don\'t own Harry Potter or anything else for that matter. Only anything you see new and the Plot. Don\'t sue me!!!!  
  
Prelude  
  
I must tell you about my character Marie before I tell the story. Marie Evlen is an orphan whose parents died in a car crash. She has red hair and green eyes, is 5'2" and only weighs 130lbs. So you can imagine how tiny she is! Marie has moved to several different orphanages since she was 11. And here's the story about how her heritage finally catches up with her after 6 years. (It's in first person)  
  
Chapter 1  
A Reunion of Friends and the Making of New Ones  
  
I remember the day when I first started to realize my heritage. I only had 2 days left of school. I go to a boarding school in Simpleton, England. It's a beautiful place and I love it here. But unfortunately I am an unusual girl, since I believe in the unnatural and can actually do some witchcraft. For instance I can do things all with my mind, such as disappearing from a place and reappearing to another. I can also move things. But that is about all that I can do.  
I am also smart and to my one and only friend Hermione Granger I am very funny. We were separated at the age of 11. She went off to a school near London, while I went to another school and orphanage. It has been tuff with out her. But somehow I always manage.  
Now back to that one-day. I was sitting in my most boring class, history. Mrs. Binlow, like normal, was talking on and on about 1800- century presidents and other famous people. I, of course, was staring out the window in a daze. I was thinking about what I was going to do once I graduated and left Simpleton. I had planned on either working in a library or owning my own bookstore. I kept on dreaming when all of a sudden I saw an owl float by. 'It isn't so unusual,' I thought, 'after all owls aren't just nocturnal.' I went back to future dreaming and thought nothing of it. Little did I know that it had important significance. Suddenly Bobby Darwin's hand went into the air.  
"Mrs. Binlow! Mrs. Binlow! I saw an owl fly by!"  
"Mr. Darwin! I will ask you to stop making up such childish stories your much more mature than that!"  
"But Mrs. Binlow~"  
"ENOUGH! I won't have games being played in my classroom"  
I felt sorry for poor Bobby he was on his way to a detention, so I did something I don't do too often with out precaution, I raised my hand and said, "I saw it also Mrs. Binlow, but I assure you that it isn't that abnormal~"  
"Miss Evlen!? I would have expected better of you."  
"But I am telling the truth~"  
"ENOUGH! Both of you! Detention!"  
'Detention, had she said that I had detention? No she couldn't have, but she did!' I couldn't believe it! 'I have never had detention.' I couldn't, I just couldn't serve detention. Since History was my last class, I went up to my living quarters and lay on the bed and cried. She had given me detention. 'Why? I only told the truth. I just don't belong here. I just wish I could get away, I thought as I cried, she has never been so horrible to me like that before.' I lay on my bed all night until it was 9 o'clock at night and I had to go down for my detention. I just can't say the word. At least Bobby was going to be there to so it wasn't so bad. Bobby Darwin is the most popular boy in my class. All the girls like Marnie and Rachel want him. But he says he doesn't like them. And I know because I've talked to him once in awhile although I blush every time.  
  
Detention wasn't as bad as I thought. All we had to do was clean and that wasn't so horrible. It only took us a couple hours or so to do it and when the night was over I went up stairs and as soon as my head hit the pillow I was sleeping. The next day before classes, the Headmaster came up to me in the hall. "I need to talk to you Miss Evlen. Please follow me." That is all he said to me and then he turned and walked away. So I followed thinking, 'what did I do now?' I followed him all the way up to his office. He motioned with his hand for me to sit. I did. He sat down at his desk after I sat down.  
"Miss Evlen? This may come as a shock to you, as well as strange. But you are to be sent to Surrey at 12 o'clock."  
"I'm being moved again?"  
"Yes, in a sense. But you see Miss Evlen some good people named the Peppers have agreed to adopt you."  
"I'm to be adopted? But I'm 16~who adopts 16 year olds?"  
"Apparently the Peppers. But do know that you shall be attending a much better school and the Peppers also knew your real parents, seems they've been wanting to adopt you for a while now but haven't been able to find you."  
"Do you want me to miss classes, Mr. Dullen, so that I may pack?"  
"Yes, Miss Evlen, please do. Your train leaves for Surrey at exactly 12 o'clock."  
"Thank you Mr. Dullen." I ran out of his office, tears falling unchecked down my face. I was being adopted! By people who knew my parents! I wasn't so sad, I was actually sort of happy. I could make new friends and start over and not be an outcast anymore. I got up to my living quarters and packed as fast as I could. I grabbed my cat, Snuffles, and my trunk and heaved it down the stairs to the entrance to wait for Mr. Dullen to escort me to the train station.  
  
The train came into view slowly. I turned to Mr. Dullen and said, "Is that my train?"  
"Yes, Ms. Evlen. I shall get you a trolley." He went and grabbed one and hurried back and continued, "Maggie and George Pepper will meet you at King's Cross in London. I think you shall like them. They have 6 other children."  
"Then why do they want me?"  
"Well when your parents died they were to adopt you, but couldn't find you. And they have all boys."  
"Oh." The train stopped in front of us. People got off the train and the train helpers were helping the people find their baggage. "Goodbye Mr. Dullen."  
"Good bye, Marie."  
I pushed the trolley that had my trunk and kitty carrier on it and found a train helper to help me put my luggage on the train. The one I found was very tall and had long black hair. He looked somewhat scary to me. But he was very kind.  
"Yes, I can help you. Do you want to keep your cat with you?"  
"Yes, please." He handed me Snuffles.  
"There you are, Miss. If you need anything else just ask the little old lady who pushes the cart through the passages. Do you need me to find you a compartment?"  
"I'd like that very much, please."  
"Your very polite for being what?"  
"16." He showed me an empty compartment and wished me good luck and waved goodbye to me when the train headed down the tracks.  
The train ride wasn't bad as I slept most of the way. I woke up as soon as the train started to slow down. Are we there yet? It was dark and cold outside as well as in the compartment. All there was for light was the full moon out side. Suddenly 3 people with cloaks on popped into the room.  
"Can I help you?" They jumped.  
"A muggle!" said the tallest one, who had red eyes and no hair. He must be the leader.  
"What did you call me!?"  
"Nothing. What are you doing on this train?"  
"Riding it to London! Duh!" ("I think we have the wrong train," said the one who had long blonde hair.) The one with blonde hair pulled something out and since I couldn't see it I assumed it was a gun. I thought they were going to kill me so I moved it out of their hands with my mind and brought it to me. To my surprise it was a long stick in the shape of a wand. 'A wand? What are they playing at?' "What are you playing at?"  
"You just took that out of my hand, without moving." They glanced at each other.  
"Did I?" I said sarcastically.  
"But you're a muggle...you can't do magic!" said the shortest one. He was balding and it looked like he had a hand of silver for it glistened in the moonlight.  
"Ok if you don't stop calling me what ever it is your calling me I'm going to call someone." They popped out of the room again and I was left alone. At first I thought I was dreaming but then I realized that I still had the wand. 'Shoot! They'll be coming back any minute.' And without a surprise they did. The leader took the wand and popped out again. 'How rude! Who were those people? They looked evil. And one had a hand of silver and the other, red eyes?'  
I stayed awake until it was light again. I figured that it must be a twenty-four hour ride since we weren't there yet. When the train slowed we must have picked up more people or needed to slow down. What ever it was I didn't know. But now all I knew was that it was getting closer to London every minute. I couldn't wait to see the people I would be calling mummy and daddy. It was going to be great, I would even have brothers! 'I wonder what they're like, what they names are and what they look like. How old are they? Are they close to my age? I bet I'm the youngest. Hopefully they are nice to me. Maybe they're already grown up and left home.' I thought on this for a while until I driffted off to sleep again.  
I awoke by someone shaking me. All I heard was, "Get up! Get up! You're here, Miss!"  
"I'm up, I'm up."  
"Shall I take your kitty, Miss?"  
"Sure."  
"Ok, follow me, Miss. Your parents have taken your luggage. I do hope your ride was good."  
"Wonderful."  
"Good." I followed him out of the train and saw a beautiful lady who had brown hair and blue eyes and standing next to her was a man with black hair and honey colored eyes. Both looked loving. "Ah, here you are, Miss. Your parents."  
"Thank you~"  
"Cuddle."  
"Thank you, Cuddle."  
"Your welcome, Miss~"  
"Marie."  
"Marie, that's lovely. Good bye Miss Marie."  
"Good bye, Cuddle." I waved and the lady and man came over to me.  
"Hello Marie, I'm Maggie your mother and this is your father George."  
"Hello."  
"You can call us mum and dad if you'd like. We won't rush you, dear."  
"Ok mum, dad."  
"Maggie!" cried a woman who had a lot of neck and was very skinny and bony.  
"Petunia!" called mum back at the lady.  
"Is this her? Is this Marie?"  
"Yes. Isn't she lovely?"  
"She's perfect. Duddykins! Come meet Marie." A boy who was very fat and had very little neck and about five chins it looked like. I didn't like his appearance and he looked as if he was very stupid too.  
"Hullo, Marie. I'm Dudley and this is my father."  
"Vernon Dursley. How are you my dear."  
"Just fine, Mr. Dursley. And yourself?"  
"Good."  
"What are you three doing here?" said my father.  
"Waiting for our nephew. He's coming back from school." The man looked very unhappy as he said this. I could tell that he obviously despised his nephew. 'He must be some sort of devil child.' As I was thinking, a boy with messy black hair and emerald green eyes came walking over with a boy with red hair and a vacant expression on his face, and to the right of the red haired boy was...  
"Her~ Hermione!?" "Yes, but who are~ Marie! Oh it's so good to see you! How are you? Are you well? What are you doing in London? What happened to Simpleton? Don't tell me you've moved again!"  
"I'm fine, yes, and I was adopted."  
"Oh how wonderful~" The boy with black hair had coughed, "Oh sorry, Marie, this is Harry." She pointed to the handsome boy with black hair. "And this is Ron, my boyfriend and also good friend." She had pointed to the other boy who had red hair. He was also handsome. I could see why Hermione had found him interesting.  
"Oh, Nice to meet you."  
"Harry! Say good bye to your friends, we're going!" said Mr. Dursley. Mr. Dursley, I could tell wasn't a pleasant man to be around.  
"Bye Hermione, Ron, Marie!" said the boy, named Harry.  
"Bye," we all said.  
"Marie, we're leaving also say good bye to your friend Hermione."  
"Bye Hermione, it was good to see you again. Write to me! I can't wait to see you again. Bye Ron."  
"Bye Marie, I'll miss you girl."  
"Bye," said the boy named Ron. And we walked out to the parking lot. I saw the Dursleys getting into a grayish SUV. It seemed we were following them home.  
"Mum?" I said. "Do we live in the same neighborhood as the Dursleys?"  
"Yes, actually we do. Right next door actually."  
"What's our house like?"  
"Well its quite unlike the others I a sure you."  
"Oh? What's that mean father?"  
"Notice how all the houses look exactly the same?"  
"Yes, its rather boring actually. Why do they look the same?"  
"Who knows, but we made our house look different. In fact, its nothing like the rest at all."  
"Oh that's good."  
It was kind of a long way to Surrey. We lived on Privet Drive, number 6. Right next door to the Dursleys. The back yard was huge. It had a big pool, a hot tub, a big patio with patio furniture (obviously expensive), and it still had plenty of yard left for the garden, an old swing set, and a hammock. It was great! There was even room to go camping or to just lie in the shad of the trees we had. I loved it! A hedge and a swinging gate separated the Dursleys' back yard and ours. Ours was much bigger and our house seemed to take up a lot of space.  
Inside it was even better. To enter our house you had to use the back door. There is a path from the front of the house to the back of the house; there you go through a gate that leads to the back yard. Then you cross the patio and go in through the sliding glass doors. They lead you into the kitchen and from the kitchen you can go into the hallway. The hallway goes to the porch and dinning room; it also lets you into the living room. The hallway has the stairs that take you up to the 2nd floor. We have a music room also. I love playing the piano. We do not have a basement; instead we have a storm cellar, which has no windows, 9 cots, and food.  
The 2nd floor is where my entire brothers slept and my parents also sleep on that floor. We have two guestrooms also. Every bedroom in the house has its own bathroom. The 3rd floor is all mine. I have a big bedroom that has a huge closet and bed. The bed is a four-poster bed. I have a T.V, a couch, a desk, and a fireplace. It's such a lovely room. There is a bathroom that is also huge. Across the hall is my library, which also has a fireplace. Next to the library is the gaming room, which is the only other room up stairs. The 3rd floor only has 3 rooms and 2 of them are totally mine. The gaming room belongs to everyone.  
Now, I have 6 older stepbrothers, Phil, 26; Lawrence, 24; Harvey, 22; Carl and Marvolo, 21; and Michael, 20. My parents felt lonely and decided to search harder for me. When they finally found me, they adopted me straight away. I am so happy to have such a large family. None of them were around to bother me, so I went straight to bed. Not a minute after I was putting my pajamas on, the phone rang. I felt lucky that I could change in piece, since I knew no one would ever call me. But I was wrong, Dudley had called to see if I would join him and the rest of his family for dinner on Saturday evening. I accepted. I suddenly felt as if I would finally have more than one friend that wasn't so far away and could actually see just about every day, even if he was rather large. 


	2. Dinner and the Best Day Ever

Chapter 2  
Dinner and the Best Day Ever!  
  
Saturday came and became a wonderful time. I spent most of the day in the library reading books I had never even heard of. There was one book that had a spell for people to do that could bring the one who truly loved them to you. I thought it was most interesting and felt Hermione and I could test it sometime. Most of the books in the library were very mysterious and some pictures were moving. I just thought it was some special effect that the publishers used. A lot of them were very old too. My new parents must have had these in the family forever, I thought, wow, family history, I am definitely going to have fun looking up my own family. Later that night at about 5 o'clock, I had decided that I should get ready for the dinner at 6 o'clock. I threw on a pretty emerald green dress that matched my hair perfectly, as well as my eyes. I wore my silver locket that my mother gave me before she died; at least she gave me when I was born. I was there pride and joy, and thinking about them made me feel sad and I almost cried, but held it in because I had to look good for the party. I found a green sparkling cloak in the closet and slipped green gloves on and walked down stairs. My parents greeted me at the bottom of the stairs.  
"Oh! You look so great!" said my mother excitedly.  
"Your lovely darling."  
"Thanks mum, dad. Well I better be on my way. It starts at 6 o'clock and I like to be early."  
"Well have a good time with your new friend, sweetie."  
" I will."  
"Oh and your brothers are coming home for your birthday, they'll be here a little while before it dear."  
"Oh that's wonderful! I can't wait to meet them." And with that I walked out side on the patio and walked through the swinging gate and up to the back door at the Dursleys'. I knocked.  
"Oh Marie!" It was Mrs. Dursley. "Dudley, Vernon, and Harry are in the living room, why don't you go in and sit with them." I walked in.  
"Yes, Mrs. Dursley. You look lovely this evening."  
"Why thank you Marie. You do too."  
"Thanks Mrs. Dursley." I went and joined the other three men in the living room.  
"Marie!" Dudley said. He looked better in the tux he was wearing than with normal clothes. "I'm so glad you could come. Your beautiful."  
"Thank you Dudley. Your handsome yourself." I lied.  
"Your welcome. Daddy? Didn't you have something to Marie?"  
"Oh, yes. Sorry to add a burden to your summer, but we are going on vacation, and cannot leave Harry here by himself."  
"Ok."  
"And we're wondering if~"  
"If you would watch me for their vacation time," said Harry very dully.  
"Oh of course I wouldn't mind but I must ask mother and father first."  
"Dinner's done." Mrs. Dursley said. We all went in and ate dinner. Dudley made me sit right next to him, because he whined nonstop about having to sit by Harry. I could tell that no one in this household liked him much. 'I wonder why, he seems so normal and he's nice. And he's Hermione's friend!' I thought.  
"Pass the bread, please Dudley?"  
"Here you are Marie." I took the bread and couldn't help noticing that Harry was eating very fast. 'He must have somewhere to go. I can see why he wouldn't want to stay here for very long. No one likes him. And these are his family members, who raised him? It's strange why he turned out to be the good egg of the family.' I couldn't help but drift off into a deep thought but was brought back into reality when Dudley started talking loudly to me again.  
"Marie?"  
"Yes, Dudley?"  
"How did your parents die?"  
"DUDLEY!" said Mrs. Dursley, "You should know better than to ask questions like that!"  
"Its ok Mrs. Dursley. Really. Well they died in a car crash. It was terrible, thankfully I was at the babysitter's."  
"Oh, that's terrible," said Mr. Dursley. "And how did the Peppers, know your parents?"  
"I don't know, they haven't told me yet."  
"Pass the butter, please, Marie." Asked Harry, quietly.  
"Yes, here you are." I handed him the butter and suddenly when our hands touched I felt a strange shock. It was like touching an electric fence for the hundredth time, shocking you but not hurting you. 'Whoa! That was weird.'  
"Thank you." He looked at me strangely. He must have felt it too.  
"Your welcome."  
Dinner seemed to last forever. Mr. Dursley told me about his company, which made Drills. 'How boring!' But I looked excited anyways. Mrs. Dursley then asked me if I was interested in gardening.  
"Oh, yes. It's a wonderful hobby."  
"That's good. Did you know that I haven't lost a competition with my petunias?"  
"Oh that is so wonderful." I lied. 'These people are boring. That boy, Harry, now he looks like he's had a ruff life, but lately it seems he's have an interesting life. Oh! Did I just, no~ no I couldn't have. Did I? I just read his memories! Oh, no another power I didn't know about!' I was then brought to reality, once again by Dudley. He wanted to show me a game he had just gotten for his birthday.  
So after dinner I agreed to go up and have a look. I had never, in all my life, known someone who was this boring. He took me upstairs and we walked right passed Harry's room. He was obviously writing a letter since I heard scratching of a quill. 'Wait? Scratching of a quill, who writes with a quill these days?' Dudley and I went into the next room and just as I suspected his room was full of electronic things, all very dull and boring. 'Didn't he ever exercise or at least do something productive, I took one look at him, obviously not since he's got about 5 too many chins and his clothes look as if bought yesterday and now they don't fit him anymore.' I laughed silently. I thought about Hermione's friend, Harry for a moment as Dudley was starting his computer to show me the game. 'I wonder if he knows how to get a hold of Hermione. I should ask him. But I'll never get a chance as long as Dudley's in the room.' And as if I made him do it, Dudley suddenly had to use the bathroom.  
"I'll be right back Marie."  
"I'll wait right here." He then went of to the bathroom, and decided to use a little of my magic to talk to Harry. So I disappeared from Dudley's room and reappeared in Harry's. "Hello, Harry." He jumped.  
"M~ Marie, oh, you scared me. I didn't even hear the door."  
"Oh, yea, I'm very quiet." I laughed uneasily.  
"So what is it you want? Having a good time with Dudley?"  
"No!" I said sharply, and then continued, "I wanted to know if you knew how to get a hold of Hermione. You do, don't you? I mean after all she's your friend."  
"I do, but only because Hedwig knows how to find her."  
"Who's Hedwig?"  
"My pet owl, she can deliver messages."  
"Wow, she must be amazingly smart!"  
"She is."  
"Well, would you mind sending her a message from me?"  
"Anything for a friend of a friend." He smiled. I swear I almost could have melted. 'He's so handsome. And look at me...' "So what do you want to say?"  
"Give her my address. So she can write to me."  
"Ok what is it?  
"It's the same as yours, only its Number 6. Sorry I don't exactly know where I am."  
"How about when you go home you write a letter to Hermione, and I'll have Hedwig send it to her? Trust me you'll get a reply much faster than the post can get the letter to you."  
"Ok. I'll have it to you by tomorrow morning. What time can you meet me in your back yard?"  
"11 o'clock. The Dursley's will have left by then. Trust me they'll hate you if you associate with me."  
"Oh, but that wouldn't be so bad." He smiled at me and I smiled back. "I'll see you tomorrow at 11."  
"Bye." He turned to his writing and I popped out of the room. I was just in time because Dudley was on his way back from the bathroom. I looked at my silver watch and noticed it was 8:30.  
"Oh heavens! I'm late!"  
"For what?"  
"My curfew is 8:15. I'm going to be in so much trouble. Would you walk me home Dudley?"  
"But I just started my computer game. I'll have Harry walk you home. Hold on."  
"Ok, sure." 'Is he that lazy? At least Harry will walk me home. He's so nice and handsome too. Oh no! I think I'm crushing on him'. Dudley went into Harry's room, there was a distinct, "Ouch!" and then there was the sound of an elephant walking down the hall. Dudley walked into the room and Harry followed him.  
"I'll walk you home Marie," said Harry, rubbing his head.  
"Thank you, Harry." He took a hold of my hand and I felt the shock again, so I let go of his hand. "I'm ok. Shall we go out the front?"  
"Sure." We walked down the stairs and Mr. and Mrs. Dursley were talking. He motioned with his hand for me to stop and be quiet.  
"But Vernon, what if her parents say they won't take him?"  
"I haven't thought about that. Hm?" There was a very long pause. Mr. Dursley must have been thinking because then he said, "What if we ask Mr. and Mrs. Pepper tomorrow during our bridge game?"  
"Alright dear. I just hope they can put up with that little~"  
"Petunia, she'll live. How, I don't know." Harry had obviously heard enough, because he motioned for me to follow him.  
"Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon?"  
"Oh, its you. What do you want?"  
"Dudley told me to take Marie home."  
"Very well. Go!" I followed Harry out of the house.  
"They don't like you much, do they?"  
"No," he said sharply.  
"Would you take a walk with me, please?"  
"But your curfew~"  
"Isn't until 9:30."  
"But you told~"  
"A little white lie." I giggled a bit. We walked down the corner to Magnolia. Harry stopped at the corner and looked around. "What is it?" I said worriedly. He motioned for me to be quiet. Suddenly a man who looked sickly came up and stopped in front of Harry.  
"Remus!" Harry continued, "How are you...oh I'd like you to meet my friend, Marie." Harry nodded towards me.  
"Hello, Harry. I'm pretty good. How've you been?"  
"Good." Remus looked over at me.  
"Oh, your friend is lovely." He took my hand and kissed the top of it.  
"This is my friend, Marie. She just moved in next to the Dursleys."  
"Oh."  
"Remus? Is there something going on again. He's not attacking again is he?" Remus shook his head. "Oh, ok good. So what are you doing here then?"  
"Just coming to check on what my new godson is doing." Harry and Remus smiled  
"New godson?" I was confused.  
"Yes," Harry said. "My parents died a long time ago. My Godfather just recently died last year and Remus here was my honorary Godfather and now he's my new one."  
"Oh, that's awful, about your other Godfather. But why do you live with your horrible Aunt and Uncle instead of Remus?"  
"Because I can't afford to take care of him," Remus said quickly.  
"That's right."  
"Oh."  
"Marie, How are you this evening?" said Remus politely.  
"I'm good, and you are?"  
"Just fine, thank you. Harry your girlfriend here is very polite."  
"Oh, Remus she's not my girlfriend. I've only met her when I got off the train. Her and Hermione know each other from childhood. Her parents died in a car crash."  
"Is that a car crash or a car crash?"  
"I'm not sure, I think just a car crash."  
"Yes, it was a car crash, what other car crash is there?"  
"Oh never mind," said Harry quickly.  
"Something weird is going on between you two. I demand to know what it is!"  
"We can't tell you," said Harry.  
"Oh Harry you might as well tell her. She's your friend isn't she?"  
"Yes but~"  
"You see Marie, Harry's parents were blown up. And his Aunt and Uncle told him they died in a car crash. He was in the explosion but lived because he was outside when it happened, that's how he got a scar on his forehead."  
"You have a scar?"  
"Yes." I looked at his forehead.  
"Wow, so do I but its on my thigh."  
"Really? What's it shaped like?"  
"Like a lightening bolt, like yours, but I received it because once while I was sleeping a bully~ a girl bully~ carved it into me, at least I think that's how it happened. I'm not to good with remembering bad things sometimes."  
"Oh."  
"Hey Harry maybe if you two are close enough friends, someday Miss Marie will show you it." He laughed.  
"Remus!?"  
"Yes." He said still laughing.  
"Shut up!" I said.  
"What? Can't I have a little fun?"  
"Not like that you can't."  
"Oh, really?"  
"Oh stop flirting..."  
"Oh, sorry, I forgot that's Harry's job."  
"Remus! You're making me blush." I said blushing. I looked at my watch. Oh no! It's 9:15. "Harry, its 9:15!"  
"Oh we better head home then."  
"Oh, 9:15, is that your snogging time?" Remus laughed. 'He's really funny, but he can some times act like a dumb ass.'  
"Stop pulling a Sirius! It's her curfew anyways. And I have never snogged with anyone."  
"First time for everything."  
"Lets just go Marie."  
"Ok, Harry, I'm coming. Nice to meet you Remus."  
"It's my pleasure. See you some other time." Harry walked me all the way up to my back door. I stood near the door.  
"Thanks for walking with me."  
"Your welcome Marie." He leaned in and kissed me. I put my arms around his neck and he slipped his hands around my waist. We kissed there for a while. 'God he is a great kisser,' I thought. 'And he has such strong arms.' He pulled away and just looked into my eyes. I almost melted. I broke the silence. "First time for every thing, eh?" I waved goodbye and walked in the door. I had a big smile on my face. I saw my parents sitting at the island. "Oh hello Mum, Dad."  
"Marie," my dad said with a nod. "Have a good time, did you?"  
"Oh yes, very much."  
"Except?" said my mother.  
"Except the Dursleys, are the most boring people I've ever met and they treat Harry like trash."  
"I thought as much."  
"Why's that Mum?"  
"Oh because it's true they are and they do."  
"So why are you guys friends?"  
"Because they're nice, but boring," said my father.  
"Oh, I guess that's true. Oh and Mum, Dad? Mr. and Mrs. Dursley were wondering if we would be able to allow Harry to stay here while they go on vacation?"  
"Oh, I don't see why not, George?"  
"Yes, I suppose he could. There's only going to be about a month till school starts and then we'll only have to bring you guys to King's Cross."  
"What school will I be attending?"  
"I don't know, we'll see." My mother winked at my father. What are they up to?  
"Ok, well I'm tired and I'm going to go up to bed. And by the way."  
"Yes?"  
"They're going to ask you tomorrow at bridge."  
"Oh, ok."  
"Don't look too excited, they think he'll be a burden to us."  
"Ah, I see."  
"Yes, and since my birthday's at the end of the month and my brothers will be home do you think I can invite Hermione and her boyfriend?"  
"Sure, I guess. What about Harry?"  
"He'll already be over."  
"Oh, how silly of me to forget," my mother said, giggling. I hugged them both good night and climbed the stairs to my floor. I pulled the curtains and blankets back and climbed into bed and shut the curtains of my bed. I snuggled in and as soon as my head hit the pillow I slept.  
  
The next morning I awoke to my parents knocking on the door. "Sweetie? Your father and I are going into work now. We'll see you tonight at about 5:30."  
"Alright mother, oh can I have Harry over today? I'm really starting to become friends with him and I have only had one good friend."  
"Yes you can, Marie," said my father.  
"Bye Mum, Dad."  
"Bye."  
"Love you."  
"Love you too." I heard their footsteps going down the stairs. I soon got up and got dressed. I looked at my clock and noticed the time was 10:45. "Oh, no! I have to have my letter to Hermione to Harry at 11 o'clock." I went to my desk and pulled out a piece of paper and a pen and started writing:  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
How are you? I'm good. Hope to see you soon. Mother says that I can have a birthday party this year. It feels so good to say Mother. Anyways, I hope you can come I'll write the details later. My brothers will be here in two weeks. Can you believe it? An orphan like me has brothers, and there are 6 of them. Well I've got to get this to Harry at 11 o'clock. He's very nice I see why you are friends with him. Oh and he's going to be staying at my house till we all go to school. I'm excited I've only had one friend, and you're still my best friend I've ever had.  
  
Best Wishes and Love From,  
Marie  
  
I folded the paper and placed it in my pocket. I was wearing my swimsuit hopping to go for a swim after a while. 'Maybe Harry can join me? If the Dursleys ever decided to buy him a suit, that is.' I walked down the stairs and went into the kitchen to see what my parents wanted me to do. I figured they would have left a note, but they haven't don't they want me to do anything. I looked around. 'Oh, there's nothing I can do anyways.' I giggled, and then looked at the clock 10:55. 'Well I better go out into the yard and see if Harry's there yet.' And sure enough there he was lying in the grass just staring into the sky. 'Oh he's so handsome...Oh, no, no. I cannot fall for a boy I haven't really known yet, can I?' "Hello, Harry." I said from over the hedge. He jumped.  
"Marie, I was wondering when you'd show up."  
"You missed me that much?" I said as I giggled.  
"Yep." He said with a smile. "So do you have the letter?"  
"Yep its here in my pocket." I handed him the letter.  
"I'll just get Hedwig." He whistled. Suddenly a beautiful snowy owl came flying down. She perched on Harry's shoulder and stuck out her leg. Harry tied it to her leg and then said, "Ok, Hedwig bring this to Hermione, Please." Hedwig soared up into the sky and flew off toward where Hermione, obviously lived.  
"She's very smart Harry."  
"Yes, she is, isn't she?"  
"Oh very smart. I have a calico cat named Snuffles."  
"Oh," he looked as if he was remembering a bad memory. I touched him and saw his memory. I felt sorry for him. His other Godfather was nicknamed Snuffles.  
"Snuffles is a girl cat, and she's very sweet. And she doesn't like mice or rats which shocked me at first, but now I actually am glad."  
"Ron would've liked your cat."  
"Why?"  
"Up until our third year at our new school, he had a pet rat named Scabbers, and Hermione in third year, bought a big orange cat named Crookshanks. Crookshanks had it in for Scabbers and Ron and Hermione fought a lot, but that was before they went out, and Scabbers ran away and Sirius, my other Godfather, got Ron an owl."  
"How interesting. Sounds like you've had fun these past few years. Have you?"  
"Oh yes, I have."  
"I noticed that your Aunt and Uncle don't like you at all."  
"They don't." he said sharply.  
"Why didn't you live with your first Godfather?  
"He was in jail for something he didn't do." Then he went on and explained most of his history. I had the feeling he was leaving things out. But none-the-less I listened. "And that's about it up until now."  
"Oh, Harry! I wouldn't have guessed that your life was that ruff. I mean I knew it was ruff but not that ruff."  
"How did you know I had a ruff life?"  
"Er~ I just guessed," I lied.  
"Oh. Well hey I've got chores, so I'll see you later, hm?"  
"Yes. Bubye Harry."  
"Bye. I'll give you Hermione's letter tomorrow when Hedwig gets back."  
"Alright." Harry went in the house and I walked back to the pool. I took off my shorts and shirt and threw them on the chairs and dove into the pool with my lime green suit. The water felt so good. I did about fifty laps and then decided I would get out and have a bit of lunch. It was so boring not doing anything with anyone else. I felt like I was going to die of boredom. I walked into the house and made a salad and then decided that I would go up to the library and read for a while. But as soon as I reached the library, the phone rang. I picked it up out in the hall. "Hello?"  
"Marie? This is Harry. "Would you like to go out for a walk with me, I'm sort of bored." (A/N: he just sort of found the number.)  
"I'd love to Harry." 'Finally I can do something.' "I'll meet you in the front of your house. Do you know how to ride a bike?"  
"Not really."  
"Oh...may I teach you? I have an extra bike."  
"Sure, I'd like that."  
"Bye."  
"Bye." I hung up the phone and ran down the stairs. I went through the side gate and grabbed a bike from the rake and used my mind to drag the other one with me. When Harry came out I made sure that the kickstand was down and that he hadn't seen me use my magic to move the bike. "So how does this thing work?"  
I quickly explained to him how a bike works and then explained to him how to ride it. As soon as I explained it, I jumped onto mine and rode around to show him. "Like this Harry."  
"Oh," he said in amazement.  
"Get on it then." He got on and after about 4 falls he was actually riding extremely well. "You learn fast Harry."  
"Thanks, I think."  
"Your welcome. So do you want to ride down to the park they have here. I saw it on our way home when I first came here. Its only a block down Magnolia."  
"Sure I'd love to. After you."  
"Thanks." The whole afternoon was spent at the park. There were other kids there, such as some of Dudley's old friends, it was obvious that they hadn't liked Harry, but quickly they became friends. I think it was only because they didn't have Dudley telling them what to do anymore and that they were much smarter than Dudley too. On our way home we didn't talk much. We parked the bikes and went into my back yard and sat on the old swing set, which only had two swings.  
"I had the best time today that I've had here, in...well...EVER! Thanks Marie. I had no idea Dudley dumped those friends just because they stopped smoking."  
"I'm happy you had a good time. Want to do it another day that the Dursleys will all be out?"  
"I'd love to. What time is it by the way?" I looked at my watch.  
"5:15, why?"  
"Dursleys will be home in one hour and fifteen minutes."  
"Oh, have you done all your chores?"  
"Yea, it took no time, especially since they forbade me to eat anything."  
"Are~ Are you hungry?" I asked. 'They forbid him to eat? I thought, what horrible people.'  
"Sort of why?"  
"Come with me, there's some steak left from last night. My parents made three and told me to have it today. Come and eat it."  
"Thanks. I never have had a friend like you before, well I mean one that lives around here anyways."  
"Thanks, I'm glad you consider me a friend, you're a great friend too." I lead him into the house and told him to sit at the island. I went into the fridge and pulled out the small piece of steak. "Here, eat up! I had salad today and haven't been hungry since, so there's no way I'll eat steak. And I don't want it to go to waste."  
"Thanks." He ate and it was now 5:30.  
"My parents should be home soon."  
"And I have an hour until the Dursleys come home. I better make it look like I've been cleaning all day."  
"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow or when ever." I walked him to the gate that separated our yards. He walked in and shut the gate and then turned around.  
"Thanks, for the best day I've ever had."  
"Your welcome. It was the best day I've ever had also. Thanks for sharing it with me." He walked across the yard and went into the house. I turned and went into mine. 


	3. One Big Birthday Bash and Sleeping with ...

Chapter 3

One Big Birthday Bash and Sleeping with Harry?

The weeks went by quickly. Every Monday, Wednesday, and Saturday the Dursleys, would go into to London to do things and that's when Harry and I would go and hang out with Dudley's old friends at the park on Magnolia. Remus knew my parents and would visit often, now that he knew they lived there. For some reason I thought I was being left out of a very _important_ secret. But I soon overlooked it and decided I was just imaging it. The park was very fun and I saw that Harry was really starting to like me, and hanging out with other people for a change. August was coming very fast and so was my birthday.

I was born on August 1st and I soon found out that Harry was born July 31st. So we were only a day apart. The day of July 18th is when Harry came to stay at our house until September 1st when he would go back to school. That morning was very boring, since I had to spend it with Dudley. He wouldn't let me go home at all; so I ended up helping him pack and listening to him talk about the school he goes to.

"Smeltings is an excellent school. And I hear the girls school is great too."

"Oh, wow." I said bored.

"And we have dances for both schools, maybe you can come to the dance with me. How about it?"

"Oh I'd _love_ to." I said sarcastically. '_In your dreams! Ha! I would have to be **VERY DRUNK**, and I wouldn't even go with you then.'_ "So are you finished?"

"I still need my play station and besides I like hanging out with you."

"Oh, Dudley, I _like_ to hang out with you too." I lied. "But unfortunately I need to help Harry get all his stuff over to my house. And he's staying on the _third_ floor!"

"Oh," he said disappointedly. Dudley finished packing about an hour later. I helped him lug his things out to their car, which was a lot of work because Dudley packed more than I would have ever packed. I could tell their vacation would be very boring. '_I wonder why!?'_ I thought sarcastically.

It was now about 12 o'clock in the afternoon and Dudley and his parents were out the door and on their way to where ever it was they were going, but not before making sure I would have all of Harry's stuff out of the house and locking it so he couldn't get back in. I promised I would, although I think Harry was happy to be leaving and to be staying with a friend for an _entire_ month. It took us till 1 o'clock to get all of Harry's things over to my house. He wouldn't let me help pack, said he could do it himself, and _then_ also wouldn't let me help unpack. Mum and Dad placed a twin bed in my room along with another wardrobe to store his clothes and other such things. His trunk went at the bottom of his bed; it had his initials carved into it. It was a really nice trunk. That day we went into London to buy some things for the party. I offered a suggestion to Mum and Dad. I thought that since Harry's and my birthdays were so close together, we should have one great big party to celebrate. They loved the idea. Harry and I were given money and sent to go look around for things that we would need. I noticed that Harry didn't have a suit for swimming so I decided to buy him one. We found a store called Swimming Suits for All Occasions. It was unique but it had guy suits for swimming. I walked in, Harry behind me.

"There over here I think." I told Harry as I motioned him to follow.

"I can't believe your going to spend money on _me_?"

"Why _wouldn't_ I?"

"Well no one has ever spent money on me, well besides my friends at school and Remus and Sirius, I always get hand-me-downs."

"Yes well you're with me now and I'm basically rich. So pick the pair you like and the one that fits comfortably. If you ask me, I like lime green, that's the color of my suit!"

"Oh," he said. I could tell he never went shopping in a store like this before. It took him forever to pick one. "Ok how about this one." It was black and he was really HOT with out a shirt! I blushed.

"Its Great!" I said still blushing.

"What's up?"

"What do you _mean_?"

"You're _blushing_?"

"Am I?"

"_Yes_." He smirked.

"Oh I didn't know, I guess it's just that that suit makes you look really handsome."

"Why thank you." I continued to blush. I walked away as he went to change. He came out a minute later and decided to get the suit. "You want me to give the person the money or do you?"

"I will, just _never_ tell Remus I said you looked handsome in the suit or we'll never live it down."

"We?" he said with a smile.

"Yes, if he makes fun of me, he'll do it to you too!" He laughed as I paid for his suit. "Know of any place we could eat?"

"Yes, but I might not be able to bring you there, depends if you can find it or not."

"Oh, ok. Lead the way."

"Ok, but we'll have to take a bus part of the way."

"Ok, I've got plenty of money. I even have some weird coins mother gave me on accident, I expect their foreign money." I showed him.

"Oh, good, their galleons, The Leaky Cauldron uses these, _don't_ ask." He said kind of suspiciously.

"Oh, they _do_, do they? Well I've never used different money for...well you know."

"Yea." We took the bus to Westport and Main. There we walked down a street and came to a bookshop and a record shop and between them was a sort of weird little place that looked like it needed a lot of work.

"Harry! _Look!_ There's a cute little inn thing, it's called the Leaky Cauldron."

"You you can see it!?"

"Well yea it's right _there_. Is _this_ where you wanted to take me?"

"Yea, actually it is. But I would never have known you'd see it."

"Why? Do you think I'm _blind_?"

"No, but"

"Then don't worry let's go in. Do you know the owner?"

"Yes, Tom's wonderful. I stayed here once when I ran away from the Dursleys."

"Oh." We went in and everyone stared. They were muttering.

"It's Harry Potter"

"Harry Potter, is it really?"

"Harry!"

"Hello, Hagrid, I didn't expect to see you here."

"Just visitin' Tom."

"Hello, Tom."

"Hello Harry! Who's your lovely friend?"

"This is Marie, Hagrid, Tom. Oh and Hagrid I _need_ to talk to you."

"Well go ahead, I'll wait right here." I said. I found out later what they talked about so I'll just tell you. But remember I had no idea what they said at the time. They went off into a corner and sat down. I stood looking around as people stared at me. At first Harry told Hagrid a lot about me and then went into what he really wanted to talk about.

"Hagrid, Marie saw this place."

"So she's a witch, what abou' it Harry?"

"You don't understand. She's not a witch, she's a _muggle_. [Hagrid gasped] You are _sure_ that only a witch or a wizard can find this place right?"

"Yea, but she _has_ ter be a witch then."

"She's not, or she would have gone to Hogwarts, or possibly would have had robes, and things like that, _right_?"

"Not _necessarily_, Harry."

"What do you _mean_ Hagrid?"

"What if she didn' get her letter, I mean it was different with you, we knew where yeh were, but you said she had moved a lot righ'?"

"Well yea but"

"Harry, I probably shouldn' be tellin' yer this, but Marie, Peppers is it? Well she didn' even see 'er letter and since she moved so much, no one could keep track of 'er. Harry, ask 'er if 'er last name is Evlen. Then yeh'll know for sure if she is a witch or not."

"I'll do it, thanks, Hagrid."

"Yer welcome Harry." Harry and Hagrid came back and Hagrid left saying he had to go finish his shopping and he exited through the back entrance. I never did ask Harry where it went.

"Well what'll you two have?" asked Tom.

"A couple of soups, Tom, please. They were good last time I ate here."

"Ok, two soups it is, and thank you Harry." Tom brought us a couple soups and we ate and I discussed the party idea with him.

"Harry, we could have a birthday party _together_ you could have an actual birthday party!"

"But who would we invite?"

"Our friends from the park, your friends from school, Hermione, Ron, etc... Hermione told me lately that Ron has an enormous family, we could invite them all, and my father works with Mr. Weasley. They control something, but wouldn't tell me what."

"Oh." Harry looked at the floor. "Marie is your last name Evlen?"

"Yes, it is, why?"

"Nothing, just wondering, because Hagrid just knew who you was."

"You guys are definitely hiding something from me. I can tell, why doesn't anyone just tell me what's going on!" Harry looked up and I looked into his green eyes. "Harry, tell me what's going on."

"I c can't."

"Why not?"

"Just let your parents tell you or whatever it is you think we're hiding."

"Fine!" I got up and walked up to Tom. "How much?"

"Five Sickles." I gave him the gold one and he gave me money back. Then I stormed outside and sat on a bench in front of the bookstore. I was all huffy puffy and I could tell this day was going wrong. I brought my knees up to my chest and started to cry. '_Why was I being left out of things? Is it possible I'm not like them? Could they know about my powers? No they couldn't. But yet, why am I always treated differently and why won't anyone explain things anymore?'_ I cried harder and started singing. (A/N: this is going to be here comfort song.)

"Isn't anyone trying to find me, won't somebody come take me home? It's a damn cold night trying to figure out this life. Won't you take me take me by the hand, take me somewhere new. I don't know who you are, but I, I'm with you. I'm with you." I kept up singing the song and then about 5 minutes later Harry came out.

"Marie, I'm sorry, I just can't say anything to you. You must _trust_ me. You'll know when the time's _right_, I promise."

"Ok, Harry." I said still crying. "Ok, I trust you. But..." I stopped and decided to just finish shopping for the party. "Now about the party, we need things. I already have most of it, such as music and party games and the pool." I laughed and continued, "All we need are invitations and a guest list and, hm... what about...no that won't work. Hm? Have any ideas of what else to do, I've already got karaoke and things like swimming and other stuff."

"I think that should be good, I suppose you have it so it's like a dance sort of, and then we'll have a big cake that says, 'Happy birthday to Harry and Marie' on it right?"

"Oh _no_! the _cake_, I totally forgot to buy a _cake_!"

"Well let's go to the bakery and pick one out."

"I thought we could bake our own, or let my mum do it."

"Let's let your _mum_ cook, ok?"

"Sure." I looked at my watch. "We better get back to the mall, Mum and Dad'll be looking for us."

"Ok. We'll take the underground this time, shall we?"

"I suppose." We took the underground back to the mall and waited at the entrance. Mum and Dad came about fifteen minutes later. "Mum! Dad! Over here!" They walked over here and asked us if we were done. "Yes we're done mum." We all walked to the car and went back home.

The party was in two weeks. And my brothers were just starting to show up. Phil, his wife Carol and two kids Martha and Lilian showed up at the same time as Lawrence and his wife Bethany and their child Benjamin showed up. A couple days later Carl, his wife Rebecca who was pregnant, Marvolo, his wife Hannah and their child Mark showed up. Michael showed up that same day with his daughter Mary Ann (His wife had died the year before). The next day Harvey showed up with his fiancée Deborah. They were all wonderful. Harvey, I found out was very smart and worked at the same place as Dad, but under another compartment. Phil was originally from America and worked for some form of government. Lawrence was in India breaking codes, and Carl and Marvolo, the twins, owned their own shop (Some sort of bookstore). Michael, who is the youngest boy, went off to college and is becoming a doctor. They are all super smart and never fuss about small things and they get along pretty good, well as good as brother's get along at their age.

Harry and I invited the _entire_ Weasley family to our party, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Bill, his wife and kids, Charlie and his family, Fred and George and their girlfriends, Ron, and Ginny. In many ways their family was much like mine except my family's hair was all black, except my mother who had brown hair and me who like the Weasleys had red hair. Hermione and her parents were also invited. We invited our friends from the park too, Piers, Dennis, Malcolm, and Gordon. Sure they were all Dudley's old friends, but since they didn't have Dudley pushing them around all the time, they were very friendly and told Harry a while ago, that they were sorry for always beating him up and getting him in trouble at school.

It was the day before the party and we were rushing around the house grabbing and cleaning and getting ready. Hermione and Ron would be staying with us till the end of school so they would be showing up that night. We moved my bed out of the way and put two air mattresses down on the floor; one for Hermione and I and one for Ron and Harry. Although Ron wanted to share with Hermione, but she had insisted they wouldn't and finally gave in to two nights because Ron wouldn't stop whining. Hermione, wrote all this to me in a letter, and I told Harry, that we would have to share a bed for two nights. He didn't seem to mind, but suggested that we should lock the door, so my parents wouldn't think we were doing anything wrong. I agreed and then went back to cleaning and preparing.

It was 4 o'clock and Ron and Hermione showed up. Both looked great. I showed them up stairs and asked if they would like to go for a swim.

"I can't swim real well, and I don't have a suit," said Ron.

"That's ok because my brother has one you can use. Hope you don't mind blue." I went to grab the suit and gave it to him. We all put our suits on. Hermione had a purple bikini which was like mine except mine is lime green. Ron used my brother's blue one and Harry wore his black one. It made him so hot. He came out after Ron. I started blushing. '_Oh he's so handsome. He always makes me go week in the knees when I see him.'_ We went swimming for a couple hours. It was a lot of fun and later that night we had dinner and then spent the night talking about tomorrow.

The next morning my mum was on the phone with her old friend from school. At 10 o'clock everyone started showing up. Hermione's parents arrived first, then Piers and his gang, and finally all the Weasleys showed up. It started in the back yard. "Hello every one. Please, refreshments are on the patio, over there."

"Harry! Oh dear, you look great, haven't been getting into any trouble have you?" It was Mrs. Weasley. "Oh and this must be Marie. We've heard so much about you, Ron says your all Hermione talks about in her letters." I blushed.

"Well Hermione and I were childhood friends, and haven't seen each other since we were 11." Mr. Weasley came up and started talking to Harry. "Welcome Mr. Weasley, nice to meet you.." I nodded. "You already know my father and my 6 older brothers."

"Ron! Come over here!" he came over and introduced me to all of his family.

"That's Bill, his wife Mary and their children Natalie and Billy jr. and there's Charlie and his wife Nancy and their three children, Bobby, Stacy, Arthur. Mary has twins on the way and Nancy is pregnant also. And these two clowns are Fred and George and their fiancés Noelle and Christina, they're still in school. And this is my little sister, Ginny."

"Hello. I'm Marie."

"Hello, Marie." They all said together then looked at each other and laughed.

After awhile the parents all went into the house, so did Bill, and Mary, their children, Charlie, Nancy and their children, and all of my brothers. So it was only us kids and Fred, George, Noelle, and Christina who were left. We all decided to do karaoke. Noelle and Christina went first.

"We love this!" said Noelle.

"It's called 'We are the champions'," said Christina. And they sang. Next came Hermione and Ron, who sang 'From this moment on' by Shania Twain. I went next and sang 'The tide is high' by Atomic Kitten. We sang more and more so did the guys. It was quite good fun. Some of us girls sang 'I will survive', and 'Ain't no mountain high enough'. It was a lot of fun. All of us sang 'U.G.L.Y.' from the Bring It On soundtrack. And just as we were singing, "U.G.L.Y. You could make an onion cry, U.G.L.Y. like an alien chased by the FBI," a boy with blonde hair and gray eyes, with two ugly big guys came in.

"Did you just call _us_ ugly?" said the blonde haired boy.

"Yep, I _guess_ we did." I said with a smirk.

"Don't _sass_, me," said the blonde boy again.

"Oh, are you going to get your two _body guards_ to beat me up? Oh I'm shaking in my boots. Your so _scary_, NOT!!" I laughed.

"What are you doing here Malfoy," said Harry, with a mean look on his face. I was still laughing so was everyone else.

"Well, Potter, my mom told me that her friend's daughter, Marie, and the _famous_ Harry Potter were having a birthday party, so I thought I'd go and _meet _this girl, Marie, that my mother's friend talks about all day when she's over. Which one of you is the famous _Marie_?"

"That would be _me_." I said staring him in the face.

"Oh, so it's the one who _sassed_ me." He looked at me and said, "There's nothing special about you!"

"Of course not, but there's nothing special about you either, I see why Harry hates you so much, of course every time I look at you I laugh, your _hair_!" I said laughing. "It's a scream." I laughed and walked over to him. "Oh, baby, Malfoy, can't handle a bit of teasing." I said in a baby's voice and laughed.

"Come, Crabbe, Goyle, we're _leaving_ this lame party."

"Oh, wittle Malfoy can't stand the teasing! Poor Baby! Come here wittle Malfoy, Mummy'll take good care of you." I laughed and he became mad, as everyone else laughed. "You've met your match, Malfoy!" I shouted as he left. Everyone came and congratulated me.

"No one's ever stood up to Malfoy like that. But you know that his mum'll talk to yours right?"

"Will she? That's ok you guys. My mum'll just have to talk to me about it. But hey, we'll never see him around here anymore."

Three hours later, everyone left, and Harry, Ron, Hermione, and I decided that after we cleaned we would go up stairs and sleep since we were dead tired from having a great day. We finished cleaning and went up stairs. Hermione and I changed into pajamas in the library while Harry, and Ron changed in my room. Hermione loved my library and looked at a couple of the books. When we finally went back into my room, Harry and Ron were already laying down, one in each bed.

"Ron!" said Hermione.

"I decided that I wanted to use one of my nights."

"Fine, but you only have one more left."

"Two!"

"One!"

"Two, or I won't shut up."

"Fine!" and she laid down next to him cautiously, and soon found that it was nice to snuggle with Ron. They both fell asleep fast. Harry and I were still awake. We decided to talk. So I suggested we go in the library so they could sleep in peace.

"Happy Birthday Harry."

"Happy Birthday Marie."

"You're a great friend."

"I love you as a friend too, Marie, but I think I might be loving you even more that. I've never felt like I could just talk to someone _freely_ before. It's strange to me." I built up a fire and sat down on the couch. Harry came and laid down on the couch and I laid with his legs around me and put my head on his chest. It was comfortable, and I didn't even feel weird, it was a strange feeling. _Was this love?_ I thought. We sat that way for a very long time. It was 2:30am before we decided to actually go to bed. We crawled into bed together.

"Harry?"

"Yes, Marie?"

"I think I love you more than a friend too." I kissed his cheek, said "Good night" and snuggled into Harry's arms. It was such a good feeling. '_Was this love? Am I in love with Harry, who's been just a good friend to me? Being in his arms makes me think so. But is he in love with me, too? He says so, but does he REALLY love me?'_ I felt Harry's slow and warm breath on my neck and knew he was asleep. '_Sleeping with Harry. It feels so right. I don't know if I can ever sleep with out him now.'_ And I too fell asleep, next to Harry.

A note: Hope this chapter was ok, please review! Thanks in advance. And sorry that you can't read what is italized. so I hope you sort of understand what goes on in my story.......


End file.
